


《Marco》

by cynthia518



Category: football lolita
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynthia518/pseuds/cynthia518





	《Marco》

楔子  
我是一个忘性很大的人，尤其是关于时间这方面。但我确确实实清楚的记得我第一天遇到那个男孩的时间，是一个星期六的上午11点9分，那天阳光明媚。  
我现在意识有些模糊，下体的不断出血使我无法正常握笔，我甚至不知道在我写完这篇回忆录之前，我是否会因失血过多而死，希望在我去往另一个世界前，还有力气埋葬我的爱人。  
故事从哪说起呢，不，并不是那个星期六的上午11点9分，再往前数几天，从我为了注定与他相遇，而翻山越岭开始。

Chapter1  
我的大多数朋友都叫我Robert，实在是因为我有一个极其冗长的波兰姓罢了。在我远在德国的姑妈去世前，我从未离开过我生长的小镇，从出生到工作，我以为我会老死在这里。但是一场出乎意料的车祸将我那还未成家的老姑妈交代在车轮下，变成了一坨稀烂的肉。因为没有子嗣，我不得不代表我的父母远赴德国去处理遗产问题，虽然我很不情愿，但一想到能因此发一笔横财，我也忍住了不悦。  
你们千万不要以为我是什么冷血的人，只是这位姑妈与我素未谋面，而我之所以成为遗产继承人不过是因为法律，要是我的这位姑妈泉下有知，估计会悔恨空为他人作嫁衣裳。  
如果我当时知道除了这一笔遗产，我这位横死的姑妈还给我带来了我此生最大的财富，我一定会尽可能穿得严肃一些，以表示我的感激与悼念。  
长途火车使我疲惫不堪，刚一下车我就随便找了个旅馆草草睡下，躺在旅馆的床上时我迷迷糊糊地闻到了啤酒和香肠的味道，这些德国佬！由于第二天起的太晚，我给律师打了个电话改变了约谈时间，我决定先自己去看看我这位姑妈留下的房子，听说她还算是富裕，要是能把她的房产变卖了，或许是笔可观的收入。  
因为我的德语不是很熟练，我费了好大的劲儿才问清了路。不得不说，她的房子确实让我有些惊讶，听说她是药品经销商，想买得起这样一栋占地200坪的两层别墅，平时一定没少拿回扣。  
“嘿，请问你是？”在我看着房子思考的时候，一个声音打断了我。我转过身，发现是旁边这栋房子的男主人，鹰钩鼻棕色卷发，留着络腮胡，不过笑得很是友好。  
“我是这栋房子主人，哦准确说是前主人，我是她的侄子，我来处理遗产。”  
对面的男人露出了怜悯的表情，每当这个时候我就有些啼笑皆非，明明我并不伤心，我那位孤僻的姑妈也不像是个会和邻居友好相处的人，何必呢。  
“如果不介意的话，要不要进来喝一杯茶？”我低头看了看表，时间还早，人生地不熟的我也找不到什么消遣的地方。  
“只要不打扰你。”我尽可能温和地笑了笑，踏进了他的家门。一进门我就注意到了这是个只有男主人和小孩子的地方，因为门口只摆了两双拖鞋，屋里也并没有女人。不过我并不是一个喜欢打听别人隐私的人，只是规矩地坐在沙发上。  
“叫我Hummels就好，我去给你倒杯茶，花茶可以吗？”  
“麻烦你了。”我看着他走向厨房的背影，心里不禁感叹一个单身父亲的境遇。突然间，后院传来了一阵笑声，充满热情与天真。  
我起身循着声音走过去，虽然我知道这样很不礼貌，但是我无法压制心里的好奇。穿过回廊，我发现了一扇落地窗，外面就是一片草坪，他就在上面奔跑。  
很难描述是一副怎样的场景，或许是德国的阳光太过灼热，又或许是他皮肤白皙到透明，他仿佛熔化在了太阳下。一头浅金色的头发熠熠生辉，他的嘴笑起来只向一边挑，大方地露出排列并不整齐的牙齿。他在用同样苍白纤瘦的腿踢着足球，小腿肌肉略微鼓起又缓缓松弛，我的心脏仿佛他脚下的足球，被他玩弄得四处蹦跳。  
他好像是注意到了有人在看着自己，拿起球走了过来。随着他越走越近，我能清晰地看到他的汗水，顺着尚未长出喉结的脖子流进衣服里，他整个人都汗津津的。他在我面前停了下来，他大概只到我的胸前，于是他仰起头，脆生生地问我，“先生，您知道时间吗？”  
我这才把注意力从他淡金色的睫毛拉回来，有些慌乱地看了眼表，“11点9分。”  
他低头思考了一下，撅起嘴嘟囔了一句话，大概是抱怨肚子饿了。很快又抬起头，笑歪了一边嘴角，“我叫Marco，怎么称呼您呢？”  
“Robert Lewandowski，我的朋友们都叫我Robert。”我心中隐隐有些期待这个孩子能用稚嫩的声音喊出我的名字。  
他却并没有立刻回答我，而是放下手里的球，踮起脚搂住我的肩膀，整个人散发着热气地在我脸颊边留下一个吻，他身上有一种雏菊的香气，让我下意识往后退了一下。  
“很高兴认识你，lewy。”我听见他在我耳边轻快地说。

Chapter2  
“Marco，你在干什么？”  
就在我差点儿没忍住回手拥抱住这个单薄的孩子时，Hummels的声音从我身后传来。不知道是不是我的错觉，我仿佛看到了他脸上有一丝一闪而过的阴郁，那种眼神像是把我当成了什么抢夺领地的年轻雄狮。但也许是我的错觉，因为仅仅是一瞬间，一转眼他又笑得春风和煦。  
我面前的这个孩子随手扔掉手中的球，大喇喇地撞过Hummels走向屋里，“我饿了。”  
Hummels不好意思地对我笑笑，“让你见笑了，这孩子就是没礼貌。”  
我却并不在意他的话，一心只放在那个走路轻快的矮小背影上，他整个人仿佛一只精灵，鉴于他的身型，或许称呼他为妖精更合适，他所到之处都撒下翅膀上的金粉。  
“那是你的儿子？”  
“并不是，是我的侄子，我可怜的姐姐和她的丈夫死于一次爆炸，那时这孩子正在上课，老天爷保佑他。”Hummels放下手里的茶杯，示意我不要客气，随便坐。  
我摩挲着茶杯上的鎏金花枝，微微仰头喝茶，借着氤氲的雾气偷偷望向正在流理台洗着手的Marco。因为视线收到干扰，我只能勉强看到他微翘的屁股和交叠倚着的小腿。他在哼着我没听过的歌，或许是他们日耳曼民族流传下来的歌谣。  
【亲爱的少年，请你告诉我  
夜晚的月亮是什么味道，冬天的北风是什么颜色  
是否闻起来像你一般甘甜，是否如同你的眼睛一样翠绿  
如果你愿意说给我听，我会日夜在你身边倾听  
如果你愿意说给我听，亲爱的少年】  
一阵突然的铃声打断了我的思绪，我拿起手机，发现是律师。我有些沮丧地起身，“我想我该去迎接律师了，顺便处理那一大堆烂摊子。”  
Hummels安慰性地拍拍我的肩膀，“一切都会过去的，朋友”，一边走向门口为我打开门。我故意走地很慢，希望那位仍然在唱歌的妖精可以为我分一下神，但他并没有。  
我几不可闻地叹了口气，点头对Hummels笑了笑，“再会。”  
不远处，负责处理与交接的律师就站在我那姑妈的房子前，远远地摆了摆手。我心中已经做出了决定，我不打算变卖这栋房子了，相反的是，我要住下来。当我把我的决定告诉了我的律师后，他也并没有多言，毕竟这个决定也会让他省不少麻烦，他甚至好心地把我姑妈之前的工作也帮我交接过来。  
几乎是短短一个下午，我就做出了一个改变了我一生的决定，我通知了我的家人（虽然我的父母颇有微词，但是只要我不用他们补贴家用，他们也仅仅是发发牢骚而已），并且辞去了那面的工作，反正有了倒卖药品这项肥差，我下辈子都不用担心自己的生计问题了。  
当和所有人都交代清楚了所有事以后，我如释重负地躺在沙发上长舒了一口气。电光火石间，我质疑自己是否太过儿戏地处理了这件事，但是一想到从此可以住在那个男孩的附近，我又不再怀疑自己的抉择。  
疲劳过度后，人并不想大量进食，于是我决定上楼洗个澡，早点睡觉。楼上有两间卧室，我选择了朝南的一间，因为我并不喜欢被太阳打扰。房间内的一切陈设如旧，仿佛这个家的主人只是刚刚完成一次长途旅行。印花的窗帘被拉了一半，估计是离开得太匆忙，我走上前将窗帘拉死。我发誓我不是故意的，但是我看到了对面的阳台上，那个男孩只穿了一件印着小猫的睡裤，喝着奶。  
我急忙合紧窗帘，却忍不住留了个缝隙。两栋房子大概隔了50米左右，由于他身后的房子亮着灯，我能一清二楚地看到他所有动作。吮吸着牛奶瓶的嘴唇，上下滚动的喉咙，以及倚着栏杆、被灯光衬得雪白的手臂。他似乎一下子吸了太多奶出来，顺着嘴角流到锁骨，再到胸前，我的目光随着他的手而动，那只手拍了拍它主人白嫩的胸脯，不经意擦过乳头，最后被放进嘴里，吮吸着沾染的奶汁。  
我知道我此刻仿佛一个偷窥狂，但是我无法制止自己的行为，胸腔里心脏跳动的声音使我耳鸣，我用手解开裤带，伸向自己的阴茎。  
那一刻我清楚地意识到，我对他绝不仅仅是大人对一个孩子的疼爱，而是成年男人对于一个尚未发育完全的男孩的欲望，这种欲望与爱有关，也与性有关。


End file.
